


Counting moments

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes you against his chest and you cling to him.</p><p>He is your anchor.</p><p>The only thing that makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting moments

Its two weeks in at the Academy when you first meet him. 

He ignores you at first, you feel jilted and angry. You were simply trying to introduce yourself.

Whatever you don't need him. 

******

Its another week before Agent Weaver pairs you both together for a project.

He looks annoyed at the choice which makes you even more annoyed. He obviously doesn't like you.

You didn't even do anything to him. 

Whatever you don't like him either. 

*******

Your going to fail your first real project and its all his fault.

It angers you at how little he cares about his work at the Academy. 

What is he even doing here? He obviously doesn't belong. 

*******

You refuse to fail.

Jemma Simmons has never failed in her life! Why start now? 

That's how you find your self standing outside his dorm room.

One last chance to salvage the mess.

Except he doesn't answer the door. So you just let your self in.

********

It shocks you to find that is room is trashed, and he is curled up in a ball. 

It shocks you even more that you approach him calmly and try to help him.

You find out he is home sick, and no one has shown him a hot of kindness since coming here.

It shouldn't break your heart, but it does.

You vow to help anyway you can.

*******

You both get an A. No surprise there. 

The project was brilliant if you do say so yourself.

That's when you realize that just maybe you would make a great pair after all,

*********

Two weeks later everyone refers to you as FitzSimmons.

It doesn't bother you as much as it should.

It doesn't really bother him either.

Because your right, you both make one hell of a team.

***********

 Slowly you both become inseparable.

 He is your best friend, your only friend.

But that's ok you both don't need anyone else.

********

You learn everything about him. He learns everything about you in return. 

You spend Friday nights in his dorm watching Doctor Who.

You can't think of a better way to pass the time. 

*********

Its finals time and you are convinced you are going to fail.

He takes you to the rooftop for distraction.

You get drunk and then kiss him.

He never said a word about the kiss, sometimes you wish he would.

But things are probably better this way.

You don't want to loose your only friend.

*********

After graduation he introduces you to his mother.

You love her instantly.

She shares embarrassing stories that cause him to blush and you to fall even more in love.

But you can't be in love with him.

It will ruin everything.

*********

Agent Coulson offers you a position on his team.

You don't accept until he tells you he offered Fitz the same. 

Good. Because you can't do this alone.

So you say yes and will drag Fitz along.

He will thank you later.

*******

 He bitches and complains more. 

But you don't hold it against him.

You know how he is about change.

But it makes your heart swell to know you are the only reason he joined the flying circus.

********

Your dying and it scares you. 

It scares you more that he refuses to leave your side as you work on a cure.

You have to save him! Even if its from you! 

When you throw yourself off the plane he is the only thought on your mind.

********

You live!

That night you curl up in his bunk. His eyes are wet as he clings to you.

He tells you he just can't loose you. 

But you don't tell him you can't loose him either.

Its better left unsaid.

*********

He gets sent on a mission.

And your sick with worry.

You suck at lying but if it means saving him you'll do it.

**********

 He returns back to the bus and you throw yourself into his arms.

You don't tell him how much he means to you.

Instead you take him back to your bunk were you both fall asleep watching Doctor Who.

Your in his arms the next morning.

And it just feels natural.

************

 Coulson disappears and all hell breaks loose.

He returns to the angry man he was. All snappy and spiteful.

That's not what scares you.

What scares you is he is losing hope.

********

The team get Coulson back.

You get you Leo Fitz back. 

The way he should be, the way you know him.

***********

Skye gets shot and your world crumbles, because you think you can't save her.

He takes you against his chest and you cling to him.

He is your anchor.

The only thing that makes sense.

**********

You notice that he is jealous of Agent Triplett.

You don't know why.

You know he doesn't see you that way.

It's ok you can handle that.

What you can't handle is losing him, losing what you both have.

*********

Your at the Hub when Shield falls. 

Wondering if he is ok is the only thing that is on your mind. 

Also getting out of the mess to see him again.

Maybe you will tell him how you feel.

Just maybe.

**********

When you are reunited you see a haunted look in his eyes.

He tells you he killed a man.

You just hold him as he cries.

Its not the first time you regret dragging him into this.

*********

Ward is Hydra and it breaks your heart he wants to beileve otherwise.

Always believing the best in others.

That's what you love the most about him.

***********

Except Ward is actually evil.

Again your heart breaks at the hurt dancing in his eyes.

Oh you want to shelter him.

***********

You both are at the bottom of the ocean.

You figure if you have to die it should be with the man you loved since you met.

Its the way it should be.

FitzSimmons together forever.

************

Except you don't want to die.

And you most certainly don't want him to die.

The words you want to say are on the tip of your tongue

But you just can't say them.

************

He comes up with a plan to save you.

But it means sacrificing his self.

You can't let him!

He tells you that you mean more to him then just a friend.

That's all you ever wanted to hear.

But now it maybe to late. 

**********

You mange to pull him up with you.

But his future is uncertain.

You want to yell or break something.

You just silently cry instead.

************

You stay by his side everyday begging him to wake up.

And at night you cling to his lab coat in your sleep.

It smells like him.

And that makes you cry more.

*********** 

You don't loose hope.

He wouldn't give up on you so you don't dare to give up on him.

**********"

Thirty days later he wakes up.

Your name is the first thing that comes out of his mouth.

*********

Three days after that he tells you he loves you.

And you just sob into his shoulder.

 


End file.
